


REACH

by blindtaleteller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Night Manager (TV), The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Blood and Injury, Chains, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Leashes, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindtaleteller/pseuds/blindtaleteller
Summary: After the general success of Limpet, the US DDTC find an opportunity to conscript another close inside their current main target’s circles, and sends that individual --you-- inside the follow-up operations; meant to be under the direct control of and partnered with, another conscripted agent close to one of their major targets: Loki.The catch?  The US DDTC seems uncertain whether their in-place agent remains loyal, in part due to the nature of his recruitment. The pursuing agent goes in first; and loses contact as well: spurring Joel to contact Angela Burr; who sends Jonathan Pine in after both.Most underestimate 'Gin' and the cruel depths to which he’ll go to keep his character however; or, how far he’ll go to get what else he wants from the target. Is he still working for the DDTC? Or is he solely working his own agenda..? As Jonathan Pine is sent and catches up with you both eight months later, close to the next sale: even you aren't entirely sure.. but. Your options are limited, as Gin's pet.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Jonathan Pine, Loki (Marvel)/Jonathan Pine/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 7
Collections: Loki





	REACH

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done one of these in a while: neither Pine (Night Manager) or a reader insert.
> 
> I should warn you I am also not holding a line, with Gin in this fic. If I need to adjust tags now or in the future, I will.
> 
> Anyways! The idea for this fic came after reading a conversation on rhodee's blog on tumblr.  
> Someone said 'frostpine' and the worst/best brainchildren immediately spoke up and started building this lovely little cross-fic universe: waking up my old Pine-muse, John Willows, in the process. The boys have been driven/thirsty/enjoying themselves enough to get at least one chapter out today.
> 
> There will definitely be a few.

  * REACH
    * CHAPTER ONE : MAN-HUNT



  
  


You saw him come in. Heard him too. The hotel room door was darkened more than the rest of the rooms but you knew the sound. Listened for it waiting for the other one to come in. At first, you thought it really _was him,_ but; he wasn’t quiet enough about it.

The hair was wrong too, you could make out a little glint of browning gold in what little light was coming in through the far window. Too bright to be Gin. You noticed the way he held himself and moved was all wrong too when you tilted and turned, shifting your knees against the little woven rug he’d put your knees to before tying you to the shiny-smooth brass shower pipes; wrists overlapping over your head. Breasts half exposed. Straddling the rounded spine of the other one’s suitcase.

But _this one_ didn’t know you were there. And he didn’t see you in the dark with that little pen light to unwittingly make it worse for his own eyes, while he looked quickly from drawer to drawer, felt the shadows of his slender strong hands under the edge of the mattress. Didn’t hear the soft intake of your breath when at your advantage of already having _your_ eyes adjusted, you saw exactly who you had been waiting for; standing still as marble and twice as pretty against the wall in that little alcove leading to the only door out.

Raven-black hair framing what little pale skin you could see of his smiling face just below and between perfect cheekbones, the knife-sharp predator’s eyes glinting the slightest color in blue-green-grays that clashed even from a distance against a dark tailored suit that blended in too well with the dark walls in the dim lighting.

_Watching._

It made your heart want to stop and beat like a drum all at once. He was like a ghost, or a shadow just standing there; hands tucked behind him; chin slightly down watching the unknowing man rifling through his things and yours when he found them.

_Had he been behind the door the whole time? Had he even left?_

The newcomer was out of your sight for a few moments, and Gin saw you; looking at him from the half-open door. You knew better than to pull up the alarm, anyway. But that single digit over his lips hitched a breath in your lungs, made it freeze and melt and puddle somewhere low in your stomach and down into your panties when his eyes met and held yours.

You knew that smile tucked behind the raised digit. The creeping, clawing danger and silk.

_Loke._ **_Loki._ ** _Loge._

But they called him Gin. _Mostly_ Gin, anyway. He was supposed to be your partner, of a sort. Was, your partner; if you could call it that. Since he had picked you up; you were kept like a pet. And if you were good, you were treated with a little extra freedom. If you were really, _really_ _good?_ Didn’t break his rules? Didn’t take advantage of those freedoms _more than he told you to?_ There were _other_ rewards.

_Though there’s rewards for being a bad girl too, sometimes.. If it was his flavor._

You could hear the other man coming closer, working counter clockwise towards the bathroom where you were tied, during his search. Your eyes flicking between the half gap at the edge you just knew he would show and the beautifully dark man still standing next to the door, you couldn’t help but shift your weight; and were reminded of what kind of position Gin had left you in after not opening that briefcase fast enough for him almost two hours ago. 

Arms stretched up over your head, breasts half out perched and making your quickening breaths more obvious in the upward turn like a half concealed offering; back arched over the lip of the tub you were planted in front of with your knees spread and locked wide enough on either side of the turned-on-it’s-lock smooth leather case to rub and grind at your crotch every time you so much as moved a muscle.

Bad enough, when he _wasn’t_ there, watching you; and he made you wait to guess when he would come back to the room and what he would do or say. But the heat it sparked when you caught the lift to one corner of his mouth, noticing? That made it _worse,_ and made you wetter. _And he knew it._

The one with the much shorter hair and more casual movements was mostly quiet; but not quiet enough, not for the predator in the room: and it didn’t matter anyway with Gin stalking him with his sharp, amused eyes from the far back wall when he wasn’t watching and stalking _you_ with them. Making sure you were behaving.

Gin mouthed the name he’d given you when you could hear the stranger coming close; the only name that mattered, here and while his: _‘Kitten.’_ and took the motion of his upraised hand for what it was when he rocked his curled fingers forward and back. You knew that silent command by now, and dropped the silence; a stuttered moan Gin could hear plainly in the otherwise quiet rooms: writhing your sex over the smooth, hard curve of leather secured between your legs.

It did what he wanted, of course. Silence _\--except for you, squirming in the rub of too thin dampening satin panties over hard-formed brown leather between your legs--_ dropped into the rooms immediately. Long seconds of it, before the shock of half a far too familiar face slipped into the view of the gap in the door.

Close enough to make out his watered blue eyes. You saw the same stilling shock and then some on Pine’s face; and you _knew_ it _was_ Jonathan Pine this time. Between reading the brief of his updated dossier in involvement with the case you’d been half shoved into; and the fact that the odds of more than two men with those handsome features being in the same space accidentally were infinitesimally small.

It put a brief stop to your motions, seeing him there, and nudging open the door the rest of the way by the pads of his fingers. More so with the backdrop of his near double, dark and almost malicious like a shade. Shock in those closer blue eyes; confusion, recognition: and the slightest tinge of lust Gin had trained you _very well_ to recognize and play with at times; when he noticed your state.

Jonathan was moving for you almost instantly with the whimper that came not _entirely_ from _that_ look; but the one coming from behind him; a _warning and a promise_ when Gin stepped further in: silent as ever.

Pine was too focused on you, in quick and brushing his fingers over your bound wrists, a thumb brushing a nipple when he pulled the shining shock of dark green satin that was trying to pass as a halter; but really wasn’t any better than a short bolt of twisted fabric hung by delicate, pretty chains attached to your collar and slung loosely across your back. His voice was a quiet rumble of nerve-wracked patience, strained calm. “ _I can’t let you loose; Falconwrath is downstairs; but he won’t be for long ..are you all right?_ “

So that was it. Meeting that wicked smile with a dart of your eyes over Pine’s shoulder as he checked your lines, you realized Gin must have taken the stairs and come in after him after all. He had a sixth sense for these things.

Gin made the motion again with his hand, and bit the air with an expression anyone else might have misplaced as sweet and teasingly casual; no sound to the laugh that reached all the way to the pits of his pupils. Your body was almost trained to react to that look; knowing what you’d get if you obeyed; and knowing how much better-worse it would be if you _didn’t._

“ _Did you find him?_ “ Almost hissed through his lips in his poor attempts to be quiet; Pine’s neck was right in range checking the lack of true bite to the rope around your ankles, and you strained to snap and bite as Gin had ordered; rubbing yourself over the spine of Gin’s briefcase again, the sound from your throat resulting somewhere between a growl and a groan as you rubbed your scent into the leather below: and Jonathan’s head snapped back to avoid the catch at his jugular: snatching your hair in a fistful of fingers on instinct.

You knew what he saw at your exposed throat; the elegant black collar, sewn and embossed-in nordic embellishments studded in silver, custom made just for you, the name he’d given you stamped playfully in crystal and pale gold and green diamonds along the upper scalloped edge.

“ **_..Kitten?_ ** _“_ your new name. _“ What kind of .._ “ and that was when he did it, and Pine’s eyes flicked across yours, the realization just a moment before he heard it. The single tap behind him; the metal and leather slap of a buckle being rapped against the bedpost. The notice that it wasn’t Jonathan you were looking at. And he went completely still.

Gin? _Smiled, wider._ Another silent step; you could feel the tiniest, peach-like hairs raising at the inside of your thighs. Along the back of your neck; almost the same as Pine’s. Almost, because Pine didn’t know _...not yet._

_Tap._

Pushing you to gyrate your hips further, panting a little at that point: watching him right back.

You could see the other collar in his hand now around the thick still tension of muscle to Pine’s arm ...something thick and sparkly; dozens of little stones catching what light there was. One of yours?

Either way, Jonathan had the feel of it now; you could tell. The bob of his adam’s apple that came with the dry swallow and tamped down half panic to his eyes crossing back and forth between yours as that sound gave him some _scraping_ of an idea of what was behind him. He started up. Slowly.

_Thwack._

Not fast enough to turn, though. That was the sound of the inside of that pretty crystal and gem-coated collar in Gin’s hand slapping the other end into his other palm; and gripping. So much closer; just outside the door at Jonathan’s back. The stabbing greens in Gin’s eyes, so clear it made you whimper; feeling it coming. Had you pressing your clit hard in the rub against the back side of his briefcase.

The jolt forward pulling the shining collar around Pine’s throat like a piano wire was as fluid and fast as a snake striking; the way he moved when he utilized his quickness still making you jump in the process of getting _the hell_ out of the way as best you could: _without,_ losing the grip on the briefcase. And that _wasn’t happening_ ; you _refused_ to _let it_ happen: because the _only_ god who was going to be able help you if anything inside was displaced was not likely to get in the way of the one who owned you, currently strangling the air out of Pine’s throat. 

Gin’s thigh was already hard against his ass and bowing Jonathan’s spine between the pin of his hips against the tub rim beside your head, the one elbow he turned in along it and the tight, pulling slight twisted grip those strong hands had on the buckle and slatted strip of padded leather to your crystal collar around Pine’s neck.

“ _..give in._ “ you half whispered as Jonathan turned red, mouth gapping and hands trying to push off, elbow back even: getting Gin’s attention and a warning glare too full of promise to ignore. You knew by now not to interrupt his fun when he had it. That look, and then the smile you got for literally and visibly biting your lower lip when you took the cue, made you shudder.

Pine got a hit in, elbow to the ribs that did nothing but make Gin hiss and yank Jonathan’s head back harder; fixing the buckle and slats together to grip that and his hair both after a fast jab to Pine’s kidney that stuttered his struggle. One hard ding suddenly forcing him forward brow first against the lip of the tub stunned him good, split Pine’s brow.

“ _Wait, please!_ “ was half whimpered out when you realized Gin might not stop. That he might not have seen his face while he was searching. That glare from Gin, sharper; angrier: questioning. “ It’s _him._ “ brought an annoyed twitch to hs brow, the dangerous kind that usually ended with your ass and breasts being striped in red or marked with his handprints in the same angry color.

“ _Please, sir;_ “ was followed by a quick flick of your tongue across your lips “ turn him around _..you’ll see._ “ and a colder evening of his brow that was even more dangerous before the words stumbled out of your mouth; and he was hesitating, barely keeping Jonathan’s equally handsome face from the next impact with the edge of the tub. “ You won’t be disappointed, I swear. It’s _Pine_ ...he found us. Look, _please..?_ You’ll see why I mistook you for him, when I -- when **_you,_ ** _found me._ “

“ _If you’re lying Kitten.._ “ came out at a low, lilting hiss of sound: but he was already taking off his belt. Catching Jonathan’s fumbling hands after that heavy hit to the head one after the other and strapping, knotting them together with the flexible leather. That was telling enough to let you breathe more easily again, eyes flicking between Gin’s face and Jonathan’s.

_No._

This close? It wasn’t hard at all to see why you had mistaken the two of them that first time. They could have been twins. Though Gin was definitely the ‘evil’ one. _Especially_ when he was fully submerged. No question to that. You _knew,_ from _very intimate experience_ over the last eight months. You caught glimpses, but the only thing close to tenderness allowed; always came after, or in necessary moments like this one.

  
  


And when Gin had him around and just as harshly against the tub by the collar and that stone-steady aggressive pin; gripped his bloodied jawline to bring his face to look it over and see for himself you knew: Jonathan Pine had to learn, too.

“ Oh.. _oh, my._ “ in that pleased and almost purring wicked tone when Gin pulled his face back after the slight fall to one side; Pine blinking heavily trying to recover between the blood sloppily dribbling from that split in his brow to his chin to smear with a brush of Gin’s thumb across his cheek. He laughed, and you shuddered again. Half anticipating pleasure, half aching from the shifted pain of the tilted position getting Pine had put you in. “ _..Kitten,_ you truly weren’t joking. How _lovely._ ...This is perfect. “

Jonathan was coming around fast when Gin had one of his blades out and peeling the buttons off his shirt though; struggling a little again at first until she knew he fully registered the face cruelly stripping those and his belt to the floor. “ _Did I tell you to stop, Kitten?_ “ came through Gin’s smile back at that dumbfounded, still very slightly dazed stare.

And of course he wouldn’t forget you. 

“ I’ll need your help, hm. “ as Gin just plain cut him out of his sleeves and horned off his shoes with harsh, violent hands that you knew were much softer than they had a right to be as you rode the leather again: rolling your hips. “ Keep wet, and warm. “ Pine made to say something; and that was when Gin pushed the flat of his favorite dagger over Jonathan’s lips; the razor-point just tickling the space of flesh between his nostrils, head forced back.

“ _Shh.._ listen. “ A hush with no finger behind it except what was wrapped around it’s hilt, and just like that all three of them were silent. That was when you heard it; the reason he’d picked this particular set of rooms.

The elevator was right against the far wall. It was moving, and they could hear it.“ We’ve company, and no time to play with your story, Mister Pine. That’ll be the man, whose room you stole across the hall. _Hammad._ Or, O’Brian’s _lackey;_ Daniel Richards. You _know_ who _Daniel Richards_ is, I think… **_he’ll_ ** _definitely,_ try to kill you without _my_ attention. “ shut any other words out of Jonathan’s mouth as what was really happening registered, and fully pulled his mind clear of the head-bash and daze.

He hadn’t _just_ found _you;_ he had found the other conscripted agent you’d been sent in to find, and work with; Loke ‘Gin’ Falconwrath: Loki. You could see the moment that fact broke into his brain alongside the shock of staring into a face that was almost a carbon copy. “ So we’ll be crafting it starting tonight, as we can. This means _you will,_ play along; if you want to live. Especially after rubbing your cock _all over_ his Mistress’ _ass_ out on the balcony as well; _hm?_ “

That was enough, apparently; for Pine to start to get the gist. Though he jumped when the knife went for the bindings above your head. “ Get your **_leash_ ** _Kitten;_ and one for my _new_ pet. Muss the bloody bed too. Lubricant, the serpents, and a few other accessories scattered there. Dig in and keep rubbing when you get there. “ said when he tossed the blade at your knees once they were loose.

You knew the drill. No arguments, no time for doing anything but what he told you to. Out of the dark ropes and starting at a quick crawl leaving his blade in his reach while you scrambled for what Gin wanted. You added a little extra skewing and putting a bump in the rug caught at the bed’s end. You’d started to get how he thought. You heard his hissed words but not what was said before the beating started; brief and dragged in increments your way, to the bed where you wiggled only partially into the covers and put your hand between your legs where Gin wanted it.

He smiled, in the glances he gave you; Pine’s half glazed stare over his shoulder fixing on the rising wriggle of your hips, the dig of your heels into the mattress and the present markings left behind by the bindings you’d left on the floor. When Gin half hauled him to the bedpost, you winced a little at the much lighter impact there though you knew its purpose just with the blood from his brow it left behind and ease with which it allowed him to toss Pine in next to you; dotting and dashing those soft ivory sheets with more of it.

“ ..you’re in _luck,_ Mister Pine. Sounds like Danny. “ Gin said wasting no time to briefly untie Pine’s hands and catch them in ‘the Serpents’ handcuffs at the headboard, as the elevator had stopped and opened on the other side of the wall. “ That’s good, for you if you behave; only because he’s a _wriggling_ little homophobe who won’t notice the details past what he fears. “

The knock came directly after; pulling a wild smile up on his features between your squirming diddling to one side and the purposely bloody kiss he ripped from Jonathan’s mouth to print himself with it past his fingers. There was something primally arousing about that kiss; more so where Gin reached to tweak and turn one of your nipples as he got away from the shock of it and the drag of his teeth on Jonathan’s lip.

“ _Kitten,_ there’s a _cock in my bed,_ what needs _attention._ “ at that wicked purr again had you reaching “ Get that pretty tongue _to it._ “ and bowing cheek against Pine’s abs, ignoring the “ _..what.._ “ that ended on a sharp breath in when you immediately lapped the head into your mouth. “ And make certain his other cheeks are slick _before_ Danny comes in, _hm_ . I want it _seen._ “

Gin watched from the mouth of the little enclosure that turned to the door when the second knock came along with Danny’s rough voice from the other side. “ **_Gin!_** You bloody bastard, I _know_ you’re ** _in_** there! Open the **_fucking_** _door!_ “ got rid of his suit coat tossing it to the dresser, and undid the top three buttons to his shirt and tugged it slightly to imply he’d yanked it out of the way after opening his vest. “ I’m coming, you _shit._ Hold your fucking patience unless _you_ would like to be the one _sucking my dick_ rather than my Kitten **_or_** my new toy! “ projected in that direction from Gin pulled a string of curses from the other side of it.

Gin looked _extremely_ pleased the same, watching the first filling bob of your head down; a smirk for the little jump of cut muscle from Jonathan, when your fingers smoothed warm with the jelly in along the inner backs of Jonathan’s strong thighs: before Gin was peeling back his sleeves: and dipping gracefully out of sight to answer the door. Leaving you to concentrate on the heated hardening treat between your lips, and the slide of it over your tongue.

“ I’ve a mind to drag you in here for interrupting my fun, Danny. “ came at a low-toned growl with the sound of the door whipping open.

“ ..just give me the _fucking key._ He’s _here,_ and he’s _damned_ maddened, between that and you playing with his tart. And **_don’t_ ** _tell me_ you _didn’t,_ you sick bugger. The maid said _she saw you_ go in, and the _night clerk_ says the _same._ “ Your fingers worked the hard on steadied by one hand while the other smoothed the lubricant up between Jonathan’s cheeks under one raised knee. You had the idea. Danny might stay to watch you play; but he wouldn’t once the hint Gin was having his fun with Pine too. The slick would catch the light when he turned one on. Up and down, back and in across the flat rasp of your tongue to bump the back of your throat.

_You couldn’t help but purr out a moan on the next draw back, or the kiss to the tip; driving your eyes right up his heaving chest to Pine’s pretty watered blue eyes._

_That’s right. Harder, please; and kicking in your palm with the heat of his heartbeat. You ran your nails along the seam between his balls. Made him suck in another breath and strain against the silver ‘Serpents’. Give in.._

Gin would buy a little time of course … “ Danny-boy, I _do so_ love you, _but._ If you’re talking about Hammad’s room; _you’re a little late_ to the party. “ ..but the moan you let project a little further when you dipped one hand back into your panties would be enough.

“ The _very same man_ you are apparently accusing me of _being._ Do you want to _see,_ my new pet; whilst I gather the key for you? I’ll want his things, of course. “ Seemed to shut Danny up. “ I believe he left them just inside the door before trying his hand at breaking into mine. Come; come on Danny ...wait, til you see this. “ 

And they were coming along that short enclosure again, Gin leaned smiling and close enough to Danny’s ear to make his effort not to squirm obvious. “ I _do,_ want to keep him. He’s _practically_ my carbon copy; and _wonderfully responsive._ “ A lean that passed the back of Danny’s neck when Gin reached for the lamp next to him, and flicked it on just for him.

  
  


“ Fucking _Christ!_ “ and Danny’s rough, tanned face was instantly turning from that to red and then a fast rising near maroon when he took in the details: his dark brown eyes darting away nearly as fast as he himself whipped around Gin’s other side. “ _Twisted,_ **_sick_ ** _fuck..!_ “ cursed back into the enclosure and out of sight.

“ Ah.. so many compliments in one night. “ was fitted through Gin’s wide grin; heading to take a seat on the edge of the bed while you continued to slurp Pine up from root to stem, hollowing your cheeks in the process. “ I do admit, you’re _a good sport_ putting up with my amusements had from your proclivities; _Dan-oh._ “

“ Fuck off Gin! “ was grumbled cleanly still from the other side of that short wall. “ ..or, get me the bloody key so I can. “

Gin kept his amused laughter to himself, but you could feel it in the room sure as anything else.. Adding to the tension sexual and otherwise. Before, Gin’s hand was at the back of your neck and pushing your head down even farther on Pine’s cock, making you almost gag with that same smile. He let go again after a few seconds of having Jonathan down your throat after you finally did; probably just to get the curses he did out of Danny from the enclosure again: and crossed one knee over the other when he took your steadying hand and slid it up past the little dark curls below Pine’s navel.

“ Where’s the key, Jon? “ was in Gin’s usual silken tones as his fingers took the place of yours; the other set guiding, slowing your bobbing motions.

When he only got heavy breaths as an answer; you couldn’t help but be a little worried through the lust. Or get a little, jolting orgasm when Gin caught your eyes first from the lean he’d made towards Pine’s blood-smeared jawline. His face was enough sometimes; but and even like this; adding the pleasure-pain-haze Jonathan was in, catching the idea that you probably would be helping ‘train’ him just set you off.

Which, after a few moments of curious amusement and recognition: just had Gin yanking your head up by your hair halfway through said orgasm, and holding your mouth just out of reach: just enough to barely ghost the wet tip against your lower lip when Jonathan’s hips bucked up to chase your waiting, moaning mouth. “ ..the key, Jon. “ was hissed clearly, while Gin squeezed a long, slow stroke along the rock hard cock in his other hand. 

“ Or _my Kitten_ goes _hungry,_ from here; where you’re concerned. “ Made you actually whine and squirm more while still coming down; because you _knew_ Gin _would._ So you added in your own plea, half trembling; flicking the tip with your tongue. “ **_..please_ ** _tell him._. “

“ _...ss-suit_ pocket.. _..jacket pocket.._ “ was all they got and all Gin needed before thrusting you back down onto him. Your eyes closed but you heard the follow up of “ ...Jesus! **_Fuck!_ ** “ from Danny who had clearly tried peeking around the corner, and gotten an eyeful of Gin dipping down to follow your mouth back up with his own tongue.

“ Mmm.. soon enough, Danny. “ breathed at the tip where Gin caught your mouth in a biting kiss, literally; and shoved you right back onto the waiting flavor of Pine’s dick with his wicked wanton smile that almost made you come again right then. “ _Keep at it, Kitten._ I’ll join you again shortly.. “

Though he was up and after Pine’s jacket pretty fast; the sign of his arousal when Gin stood again was more than blatant. Into the bathroom and out again with the jacket, fishing in the pockets along the way. He tossed what he found to the table otherwise; but got his hands on it quick enough: “ Danny! “ coming before the flick of the card into that darker enclosure “ Tell him I’ll see to his punishment, and he’s no need to worry about it being too short. Hammad will see the evidence of it for the duration of this trip; but I think, I may be keeping this one. So.. “

“ Yeah _yeah!_ “ was retreating pretty quickly. “ I’ll tell the boss, get him to help. Make sure Leo puts his suitcases outside your door myself too. Just keep that shit … _Keep that shit,_ in your fucking room, this time Gin! “

The door almost slammed. Gin showed at the corner of that wall, leaning against it; watching you both. Didn’t take long for him to shift, reaching for the lamp switch again and his zipper both. “ We’re going to have to be loud tonight, Kitten... “ a smaller smile, but by no means softer; or less menacingly playful. “ ..and so _especially,_ is Mister Pine. That said.. “

And the light was out, dropping you into darkness again. You could still see his eyes, the white of his shirt coming back; and your thighs quivered when he caught the ring at the front of your collar just briefly enough to flick it. “ You’ll _have_ to help me _teach_ him; what it _means_ to be mine.. “ 

“ **_..now, where -were- we..?_ **“


End file.
